Je T'aime
by xxAnnikaDxx
Summary: New character has entered Shin Mokoku.What's gonna happen next? Though this is ConradxYosak, they are not romantically involved.Rather they become enemies at one point! Read to find out! Warning:Explicit sex content. Yaoi and hentai.
1. Chapter 1

**Je t'aime**

** My first ever KKM fic. Please read and review. Chapter .1. The dramatic meeting.**

Shin Mokoku was enjoying its summer. It was pleasant outside. The Royal Family had gathered in the dining hall for breakfast.

Yuuri kept on glancing at everyone. Everyone was looking at him in utter shock. Even Conrad, who had a pleasant smile plastered on his face just minutes ago, was now staring at him-shocked. It was dead silent for dreadful minutes which felt like hours to Yuuri.

Finally, Cheri spoke. "Oh that is great news! I'm going to be a grandma!" She squealed with delight.

Apparently, Yuuri and Wolfram had found out from Gisela in the morning that Wolfram was expecting their first child. Yuuri and Wolfram were not married yet. And the fact that Wolfram was pregnant before marriage was enough to make Gwendal's blood boil.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" Gwendal roared like a lion-ignoring his mother's sequels. He got up from the table yanking the chair he was sitting in to fly and hit the wall. Günter got up too, to calm Gwendal down.

"Don't shout Gwendal. Wolfram is already frightened." Günter said in a soothing voice. As said, Wolfram was indeed scared. He was hiding behind Yuuri's chair. Tears were flowing down his cheeks. Yuuri got up and hugged his fiancé. He ran his hand up and down Wolfram's back while saying words of comfort in his ears.

"' Günter s right, Gwendal. Please don't shout at Wolfram." Conrad said in his calm voice. Though he was calm and compost, he didn't have the smile plastered on his face.

Yuuri made Wolfram sit on the chair. He sat at his own place. "Look guys, I'm ready to take full responsibility for this. Is there anyway how I can make everything normal?"

Günter made Gwendal sit too. He himself sat. "Yes, your majesty. There is a way out of this."

"Please tell it to me." Yuuri insisted.

"You see your majesty. If people found out of this, especially the 10 aristocrats, they will try to marry off Wolfram to someone worthless for Wolfram."

"Why is that so?!" Yuuri asked with rage. The thought of Wolfram marry someone was very hard to imagine.

"They might say that Wolfram had inappropriate sexual relationship with someone other than his fiancé. They will make Wolfram look like a whore." Günter finished rather with difficulty. Gwendal clenched his fist into a ball. Even Conrad couldn't stop but clenched his fist into ball. Even if Wolfram was not that close to him, still he was his brother after all.

"I won't let that happen! This child is mine and I'm taking full responsibility! There must be some way out of this!" Yuuri growled. _Thank Shinou Greta is not here. She would be too scared to see this, _Cheri thought.

"Yes, there is a way out of this. Your majesty, you'll have to get married to Wolfram." Günter said. Everyone looked at Yuuri again. Yuuri didn't change any expression.

"Well then. Günter start the preparation for the marriage. I want to get married within a month." Yuuri said. Everyone gasped.

"Are you serious Yuuri? This situation…is because we were…drunk. You weren't…in your sense that time we did…_that._" Wolfram spoke for the first time. And his revelation made everyone gasp-again.

"WHAT?!" Everyone said in unison.

Yuuri sighed. "It was my fault. I had brought Vodka from Earth to try drinking it. Since nobody was free, I insisted Wolfram to drink with me. We got drunk and we did _that._" He looked at Wolfram. "But even if I was drunk, it was I who did it to you. So I take full responsibility."

Wolfram was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he would be able to get married to Yuuri-his only love and sad because Yuuri was doing this only because he felt pity for him not out of love.

"Wolfram I really love you. Sorry I didn't say this to you before. But I really am in love with you and I don't regret my decision of marrying you." Everyone gasped in unison-for the third time. Yuuri said with love filled eyes to Wolfram. Wolfram couldn't stop his tears and let it escape his eyes.

"Whoa! The Maou is going to be my son-in-law!" Cheri squealed. She was the only one who was out of shock all this time. She got up and hugged both of the to-be-married people-suffocating them in the process.

"Lady Cheri! Wolfram is pregnant! Please don't suffocate him!" Günter rushed towards the struggling royal couple and the ex-maou.

Gwendal sighed. Conrad smiled his smile again. During all this commotion, a commotion was heard outside in the courtyard.

Gwendal got up quickly and looked out through the window. He saw that down in the courtyard, few of his soldiers were struggling to keep a stallion in control. The stallion was muscular and strong. It had chocolate brown shiny coat. _Never seen that stallion before. Whose is it?_

Just then a soldier walked in the dining room. He bowed. Yuuri managed to get out of hold of Cheri and Günter. He stood and prompted the soldier to speak.

"Your highness, there is a lady wanting to meet you. Her stallion is creating trouble for us." The soldier said.

"Lady?" Yuuri said out loud. Wolfram managed to get out of hole from his mother too.

"Yuuri! You cheater! Who is this woman?!" Wolfram demanded. He was ready with a fire-ball in his hand.

_Hormones, maybe._ Yuuri thought while sweat dropping.

Conrad stood. "Wolfram calm down. Don't stress yourself." He turned towards the soldier and asked. "Did the lady tell her name?"

"No sir. She just said she wanted to meet the king." The soldier said.

"Bring her in." Gwendal ordered. The soldier bowed. Everyone surrounded the royal couple, Cheri standing at the back. After some time, two soldiers entered. Conrad's, Gwendal's, Wolfram's and Günter's shoulders became tense. They thought the same thing. _Might be an assassination attempt._

Behind the soldiers, a figure walked inside. The person was wearing a cape with her head covered up. She stepped inside.

"Show yourself." Gwendal ordered.

"Now now, Gwendal. Is this how you greet your guest?" The 'lady' said.

"Show yourself." Gwendal repeated in the same voice. The 'lady' brought her hand inside her cape. In a swift moment, her sword was drawn out. The soldiers drew out their swords too and so did the three brothers and Gunter.

"You don't have a way out of here! Show yourself!" Gwendal growled.

"Okay! Cut!" Someone shouted from behind the door. Yosak stepped in. He was wearing a typical painter-like outfit. "This is going _way_ too far." He said in his usual voice.

"Yosak." Conrad said.

"Captain, you have to say I'm a good screenplay writer." He smirked.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison except Cheri.

"And I'm a good actor." The 'lady' said.

Yosak snickered. "Yeah, sure you are." He said while placing his hand around the 'lady's' shoulder. The 'lady' removed her cape. Please R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaou Kara Maou and its characters.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Recap**: "Yosak." Conrad said.

"Captain, you have to say I'm a good screenplay writer." He smirked.

"Huh?" Everyone said in unison except Cheri.

"And I'm a good actor." The 'lady' said.

Yosak snickered. "Yeah, sure you are." He said while placing his hand around the 'lady's' shoulder. The 'lady' removed her cape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter.2. Introduction.**

Everyone gasped. "Uwaaa! Adalicia!" Lady Cheri pushed pass everyone and hugged the 'lady' now known as Adalicia.

"Who?" Yuuri asked.

After getting herself free from Cheri's hug, Adalicia bowed in front of Yuuri. "Your majesty, Lady Adalicia von Schreiner at your service."

"Yeah. You can get up now." Yuuri motioned Adalicia to get up. Günter came running to hug Adalicia.

"Oh Adalicia! You are safe and sound." Günter hugged Adalacia tightly. It was not romantic. It was more like father-daughter hug.

"Okay Günter, you can now let her go. Don't want my lady to get suffocated." Yosak said. He winked at Adalacia. She smiled in return.

By looking at that, Conrad clenched his fists involuntarily. Gwendal saw that. He placed a hand on Conrad's shoulder. Conrad took a deep breath and nodded to Gwendal.

At the same time, Yuuri leaned and whispered into Wolframs' ears. "Wolfram. Who is she?"

"Adalicia, when did you return here?" Cheri asked.

"Yesterday noon. I was staying at the tavern. Yosak had made the arrangements. So good of him." Adalicia smiled at Yosak.

Yosak scratched the back of his head. "You flatter me, my lady." He said.

Conrad looked away. He was pissed off by that behavior of Yosak. Yosak had been his friends for nearly a century. No one knew him better than Conrad. This behavior clearly showed that Yosak was indeed flirting with Adalicia. And that pissed him to no end!

"Welcome back anyway." Cheri said. Than an idea struck her. "How about we celebrate this reunion?"

"It's alright Lady Cheri. I really don't need any celebration." Adalacia said-calmly. She glanced at Conrad from the corner of her eyes. She saw that Conrad was not looking at her. She was hurt. Then she mentally slapped her-self. _What was I expecting? _She sighed.

"Well we need a party though. And Heika and Wolfram are getting married in a month. We can have a dual party! Yeah!" Cheri squealed.

Gwendal felt like his head is going to burst. _Too much of noise._ He grunted and left the dining hall.

Adalicia smiled. _He hasn't changed a bit._

"What say kiddo? We can have a dual party." Yosak asked.

Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts. "Y-yeah, sure!" He was looking at Adalicia this whole time. _She is beautiful! But I can't see her much. _Yuuri couldn't see much because Adalicia was wearing a cape and it covered nearly her whole body. _Somehow if I could see…_

'It's pretty hot, isn't it?" Adalicia said. Yosak nodded in approval. He took out his coat. Adalicia took out her cape. Yuuri gasped. Adalicia had the perfect figure of a model. Her auburn hair was tied in a neat pony-tail. She was wearing a button up, white, short sleeved shirt. Her black pants were exactly like hot-pants of Earth. Her legs were exposed because of that. And indeed her long legs were very beautiful! She was wearing black high heeled ankle length boots. Yuuri was captivated by the sight. Wolfram saw the expression on Yuuri's face. He got furious all at once.

"Yuuri! What are you staring at?! Cheater! Flirt! _I'm _your fiancé!" Wolfram shouted at the top of his voice. He was ready with a fire ball on his palms.

"Wolfram! I'm not staring?! Neither am I a cheater! And nor a flirt! Wolfram!" Yuuri ran out of the dining hall, Wolfram following. _I blame it all on hormones. _

"Are they always like that?" Adalicia asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry. Yuuri heika is good at making up to my Wolfie. But Adalicia, you must be tired. You can go rest in your room." Cheri said-in a motherly fashion.

Adalicia was surprised. "My room?! It's still there?!" She asked-very surprised.

"Yes. We couldn't throw away your things." Cheri said. She came near Adalicia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Because we were sure, you'll come back to us." She smiled.

Adalicia smiled too. She hugged Cheri. "I really missed you, Lady Cheri."

"Me too." Cheri said. After that hug, Adalicia bowed to Cheri and left for her room. She glanced at Conrad. Conrad was now near the window-looking outside. _Same as always. _She shook her head and kept on walking.

Yosak excused himself too. He said he wanted to talk to Gwendal about something. Now only Cheri and Conrad were left.

"You could have at least said 'hi', Conrad." Cheri said. She placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "It's not yet late. I can still see that things can turn out nicely."

"I'll see to it, Mother." Conrad said. He bowed and left.

Cheri sighed. _I only want happiness for you Conrad. And I know you'll get it. I have faith in Shinou._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry it's so short. I wanted to save the interesting part for next chapter. The explicit part has a long way to go.

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaou Kara Maou and its characters.**

* * *

**Recap**: "You could have at least said 'hi', Conrad." Cheri said. She placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "It's not yet late. I can still see that things can turn out nicely."

"I'll see to it, Mother." Conrad said. He bowed and left.

Cheri sighed. _I only want happiness for you Conrad. And I know you'll get it. I have faith in Shinou._

* * *

**Chapter. to you.**

Adalicia walked down the halls of Blood Pledge Castel. She remembered every corridor. _Nothing has changed in the last 25 years._ She walked further down the long corridor until she came to the last door.

She opened it.

The room was like the ordinary royal chamber (if you call 'royal' ordinary then its okay). The flooring was of white marble. The walls were the light cream in color. The curtains were the shiny cream with golden hem. There was a large queen sized bed in the right hand side of the rom. The bed had golden bedding with golden comforters. The pillows were fluffy and seemed to be new.

Adalicia walked up to the nightstand. There was a golden frame with a portrait of a young Gwendal, of even younger herself, Conrad, Yosak and much younger Wolfram, all smiling-except of Gwendal (as always). She smiled at the memory of how they had convinced Gwendal to stand for the portrait. She touched Conrad smiling picture. _This was the last time we were together. _

"Adalicia?"

Adalicia turned around. Gisela was standing near the door-smiling at her. "Gisela!" She kept the frame back on the nightstand and ran to hug Gisela. "It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, sure it has been a long time." Gisela hugged her long time friend back.

Adalicia released her friend. "How did you find me here?"

"Father said you arrived. I'm so happy you came back." Gisela said in her soft voice.

"Couldn't stay away from home for a long time." Adalicia pulled Gisela towards the bed and prompted her to sit.

But Gisela didn't move a bit. "I have to work. Sorry, but will catch you later." She waved and left the room.

_What's wrong with her? She never used to stop from chatting with me. What's the matter now? _Adalicia thought to herself.

Gisela stooped half-way and looked back at the room. _Things have changed, Adalicia. _And she kept on walking.

"Gwendal!" Lady Cheri dashed into the room.

The said person's eyebrow twitched. "What is it, mother?"

"Gwen, we need to do something." Lady Cheri sat on the chair.

"For what?" Gwendal asked uninterested. _I don't have time for all this nonsense. If mother's going to talk about her love trips, then I'm out of here!_

"For Conrad and Adalicia."

That brought Gwendal's attention. "What about them?"

"I want them to be together. They look so cute together. They are the perfect couple!" Lady Cheri said in her fan-girl voice.

"What can I do about them?" Gwendal asked-clueless.

Lady Cheri thought for a while. Then an idea struck her. "Gwen, I think you should assign Adalicia some post-"

"Don't even think about that." She was cut mid-sentence by Gwendal.

"Gwendal! Don't you want your brother to be happy? He's been lonely from such a long time. At least you and Wolfie have _someone_. But my Conrad, he's so lonely!" Lady Cheri broke up in tears.

Gwendal felt very sympathetic towards his mother and brother. "Okay, mother. I'll see to it. Send Adalicia to meet me."

Lady Cheri perked up. "Oh Gwendal! You are the best brother and son alive!" She praised him and left the office.

Gwendal was happy that he could help his brother. A rare smile appeared on his face.

Adalicia looked inside the closet. Her old uniform was hung neatly inside. She took it out and ran a hand down the golden chain hug from its shoulder to its pocket. It was still shining as new.

"You are not planning to wear that, are you?"

"Lady Cheri? What are you doing here? And yes, I'm planning to wear this." Adalicia answered to Lady Cheri's question. "Can't keep on wearing 'these' everyday." She said while pointing at her pants.

"Well I think they are very sexy." Lady Cheri entered the room and stood in front of her. "But if you are going to wear that, then whose going to wear this?" She pointed at the coat bag she was carrying.

"What is that?" Adalicia asked.

Lady Cheri gave the bag to her. "Check for yourself."

Adalicia raised one eyebrow but didn't push the topic. She accepted the bag and pulled its zip down. She took a shiny white uniform with brand new golden chains hung from the shoulder.

Adalicia was delighted. "You brought a new uniform for me?!"

"Yeah." Lady Cheri said.

"Thank you!" Adalicia hugged Lady Cheri. "This is wonderful! But…" Adalicia made a sad face. "I don't have a post in Shin Mokoku."

Lady Cheri caught her chin and smiled. "I'm sure Gwendal can help. And I think he has already planned for you something."

Adalicia made a surprised face. "Really?"

"Yeah. You should go see him." Lady Cheri encouraged.

"Okay." Adalicia kept her new uniform in the coat bag and left her room.

Lady Cheri watched her leave. _Hope this works._

Adalicia knocked on the hard cedar door. A brief 'enter' was heard from the other side of the door.

"Gwendal?" Adalicia peeped inside the office.

Gwendal was sitting behind his oak desk-signing papers. Mountains of papers were sitting on top of his desk.

"Majesty gone back to earth again?" Adalicia asked as she seated herself on a chair.

Gwendal looked up. "How do you know about majesty's place?"

"Yosak told me." Adalicia said.

Gwendal didn't ask any further. "I'm sure mother sent you here." He said as he completed signing one heap of his papers.

"Yes. It's okay if I don't have any post. I'll return the uniform to Lady Cheri." Adalicia said. _I don't want to create any problem for him. He has already got so many wrinkles on his forehead._

"Mother made a uniform for you?" Gwendal asked-surprised. _Why does mother have to do everything up a notch?_

"Yeah she did."

"Then I don't have another choice." Gwendal said. There was knock on the door. "Enter."

"Gwendal? You called me?"

_I know that voice. _Adalicia thought.

"Yes. Come in, Conrart." Gwendal said.

Adalicia could hear footsteps-coming nearer and nearer. Then it stopped-besides her. She looked up.

Conrad was looking down at her. _Those honey brown eyes have always captivated me._ Then Conrad looked straight at Gwendal. Adalicia averted her gaze too. _Nothing will ever change._

"Conrad and Adalicia, you both will work under the same regiment now." Gwendal announced.

"What?" Both Conrad and Adalicia said in unison.

"Yes. Adalicia, you are going to be the in-command of Conrad's regiment."

"But-" Adalicia wanted to argue.

"It's an order." Gwendal ordered. "Now, Conrad I want you to introduce your soldiers to Adalicia. Dismissed."

Adalicia stood up and waited for Conrad to say something. But instead he just walked further. Adalicia was hurt. _At least I'm a little closer to you._

* * *

Author's note: Sorry took so long to update. My computer was not working. But now I'm back. Enjoy!

Please R & R!


End file.
